


Avatar: Reborn is coming soon!

by Sword2185



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword2185/pseuds/Sword2185
Summary: Avatar: Reborn is written by two fans of the series. Korra is dead, the next Avatar in line was born 15 years ago and still hasn’t been found. Our story is about the undiscovered Avatar and his twin brother.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Avatar: Reborn is coming soon!

Coming soon, stay tuned!


End file.
